


[Podfic of] stay with me

by Flowerparrish



Category: Superstition (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, morning after fic, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Jack wakes up to an empty bed and assumes the worst, but Izzy probably didn't spend all of that time working a case with her just to leave in the morning.Right?[length: 06:40]
Relationships: Jack St James/Izzy Nalje, background jenny millay/tom madrazo
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedandChuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757840) by [NedandChuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/NedandChuck). 



> Thank you so much to NedandChuck for giving me permission to podfic this! Izzy/Jack is like THE otp, and this fic is so precious. 
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam Week 3.

**Audio Length:** 00:06:40

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1E4zlTbm6a9YLnRBQZYvCGUG4KlrSLnJM)


End file.
